danny's gone
by flarey phoenix
Summary: danny has been kidnapped and the one to save him and new ghost girl who goes by the name phoenix phantom guess who is better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Danny's gone **

(Danny and Sam aren't together in this one)

**Chapter1-the new phantom **

"Danny where are you" called Sam normally even when he was invisible she could pinpoint him exactly but today she couldn't find him anywhere so she tried phoning him as she picked her phone out of her pocket it rang

"Hello"

"Sam help I'm trapped but I don't know where except I see green, please help…….." the line went dead

"Danny" she called down the phone scared then she ran down the stairs from Danny's room

"Maddie, jazz, jack" she called scared

"What, what is it Sam" said jazz

"Jazz Danny's bin kidnapped he just phoned me and said he was trapped but he didn't know where and the line went dead" she said

"WHAT, MUM"

"What is it jazz" she asked running into the living room"

"Danny's gone Sam said he's bin kidnapped" then the phone rang and maddie picked it up and a voice that echoed came onto the line

"If you ever want to see your hybrid son ever again to bad cause you never will" and it went dead

"Danny, wait hybrid, Sam can you explain" she asked almost crying

"I'll do better than that I'll show you, maddie go and un-plug the ghost portal and turn off the internal on switch"

"Why"

"I going to do something that Danny told me not to, don't ask just do it" Sam snapped angrily and she walked down to the basement

"Sam do you know what your doing you'll be dead"

"I know exactly what I'm doing and I won't be dead, just half of me will"

"Ok but be careful"

"I will"

"SAM IT'S DONE" called maddie

"Well time to save Danny" she said walking down to the basement with a determined look on her face

"Sam what are you planning on doing" asked maddie

"I'm planning on not letting the boy I love go missing, hand me a jumpsuit, make it black with purple boots and purple gloves"

"I think we made one like that but it shows the stomach" she said surprised at what Sam had said

"Fine by me" the maddie got it and Sam went upstairs and came back down with it one

"Ok jazz you know what I'll look like after this so maddie will be the only one that needs to be explained to and maddie make sure after this you won't hunt me"

"Erm, ok" she answered confused while jazz nodded her head

"well her goes everything" and she turned the dials son they matched a picture of Danny in front of them and walked in, she saw the switch and pressed it a bright green light shot out of the portal and a loud scream was heard, a couple of seconds after a girl immerged from the large green opening with a purple suit on with black boots and gloves

"Jazz where Sam is and who is that" said maddie

"Mum that is Sam and that's where phantom came from" explained jazz as Sam walked over to them

"Sam is that you"

"Yep it's me and phantom is Danny this is what happened to him the jumpsuit that he wears used to be more white than black"

"I was wondering where that one went but Danny is a ghost and I hunted him i'm a terrible parent" she cried

"No your not and he doesn't think that either, you didn't know, you're a ghost hunter you hunt ghosts, he understands just make sure you don't hunt me"

"Fine" she said

"Sam go find Danny" said jazz

"I plan to and I know where to start, plasmius" and she flew off towards Wisconsin

**At Vlad's **

Vlad was doing his usual reading his paper when the new ghost girl flew trough his wall

"WHERE IS HE VLAD" she shouted angrily

"WHAH" he cried as he fell off his chair in shock

"I SAID WHERE IS HE"

"Who, what are you talking about" he said getting up

"Danny he went missing"

"Daniel went missing well he isn't here"

"It's Danny and where else would he be you're the only, wait he said he saw green, the ghost zone" as she turned around Vlad called to her

"Who exactly are you"

"I'm your new enemy and new hybrid, phoenix phantom" she said making her hands glow a dark amethyst

"Ah miss Manson young Daniel's best friend" he said

"Got that right now go anywhere near him and you die" she said disappearing

"Let's go see that prisoner of mine" he said with a wicked smile as he walked off, little did he know Sam was still in the room he just couldn't see her

"I knew it" she said as she flew after him invisible to find out where he had Danny.

**Cliffy alert cliffy alert, ha I'm so good don't ask where I came up with this one I'll tell you now, I was writing a different one and I stopped to think of something else to write and it popped into my head, you get inspiration from the weirdest places, anyway in the next chapter you'll see what powers Sam has cause she is going to kick the crap out of Vlad.**

SAM: COOOOL, I get ghost powers… and kick the crap out of the fruit loop

DANNY: EXCUSE ME aren't you supposed to be saving me too…Wait WHY DOES SHE GET TOO BEAT UP FRUIT LOOP THAT'S MY JOB!

VLAD: STOP CALLING ME FRUIT LOOP

SAM: Let's kill him.

DANNY: Sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2-saving Danny

Vlad had bin walking around his castle for ages now until finally he stopped at a door and unlocked it and opened it to see a beaten and bruised Danny Fenton unconscious tied to a chair

"VLAD MASTERS YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS" shouted Sam as she became visible and scared Vlad once again, her nails started to extend it a point her teeth grew into fangs purple flame engulfed her hands and her eyes instead of a sphere pupil changed into a slit like shape (like a cats eye) as her now light yellow eyes glowed with anger and hate, she lifted her hands and spun them round twisting and turning them, as she moved them a large purple ball of flame began forming above them which turned into a figure of a large purple phoenix, then with one swift movement of her hand the phoenix flew straight into Vlad throwing him down the hall knocking him unconscious, then she flew into the room and untied Danny and picked him up and flew him out of the building and she flew as fast as she could back to Danny's house which was very fast for a beginner as she changed back into her normal ghost self.

**At the Fenton's**

Maddie was pacing in the kitchen waiting anxiously for Sam and Danny to arrive hoping she would bring him back unharmed but unfortunately she wasn't that lucky

"Maddie get Danny the first aid kit now" shouted Sam flying through the wall not even bothering to change back

"Why what happened"

"Vlad almost killed him that's what happened now hurry"

"VLAD" she screamed

"yeah he's a ghost and Danny's worst enemy, hey he's waking up"

"Sam change back while I get it you don't want him to see you like that do you"

"Oh yeah" and she changed back as maddie went to get the kit

"Sam what happened" he asked getting up then wincing at the pain

"Danny lie down your hurt" said maddie coming back in with the first aid kit

"But how did I get here"

"I'll leave you too alone, here Sam you can fix him up right"

"Yeah" and she took the kit and put it on the table

"And Sam you tell him what you said and did"

"What do you mean" she asked

"What you told me you were planning on doing with the whole confession of, I'll let you tell him and show him what you are now" she said walking out

"That I'll do but the other thing no way"

"You better had or I'll do it for you" she called back

"What is she talking about" asked Danny confused as she bandaged his arm and leg

"When you're fixed up we can go to the park and I'll show you"

"Sam what did you do"

"I'll show you later, and trust me its cool" after about 20 minutes of wondering and pain she had done and they were now on their way to the park, finally they got there and were now on the field

"This better hadn't be something horrible" he said

"It's might be for you but not for me"

"What do you mean?"

"Watch" and a bright purple ring appeared around Sam and split to revile a purple and black outfit

"Sam what did you do" he asked worried

"I had to save you one way or another, I couldn't lose you" she replied sadly

"You sacrificed half your life Sam I'm not worth that much"

"You are to me, maybe your not to others Danny but you are to me" she replied almost crying

"But Sam I'm just a friend you could find more friends easy what's one dead kid to everyone else"

"Maybe nothing but to me I'd probably be lost without you I could never find a friend like you Danny"

"Why Sam why couldn't you"

"Danny if I tell you you'd probably never want to talk to me"

"You actually think that I'd never do that come on Sam you know me better than that please tell me"

"I'll give you clues, you like paulina, I hate paulina, I was more concerned about you in that suit when pariah dark attacked, I sacrificed half my life for you and wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice it all for you have you got it yet or are you still clueless"

"I'm clueless" he said glumly

"fine" and she walked up to him "this might help" and she pulled him close to her and kissed him, when his mind got a clue he started to kiss back and she smiled as she pulled away

"I can officially say I'm no longer clueless" he said smirking cheekily at her while she smiled back "so are you going to say it now"

"Yeah"

"Well" he said still smiling as she rolled her eyes

"I love you Danny" she admitted

"I love you to Sam and I don't like Paulina"

"Oh be quiet and kiss me"

"That I can do" he said as he kissed her passionately.

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww so cute still not over though Danny's getting jealous in the next chappie of what sam can do and he can't, he he he, please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3-the first ghost attack

**Two days after**

Everyone in school now knew about the new couple and most of them had collected in their bets, tucker on the other hand had fainted from shock but then quickly recovered to go and collect his money from jazz and everyone else he had bets with, Paulina now knew she couldn't tare Danny away from Sam, she tried three times and the world now knew of the new ghost child that haunted their streets and that she was more powerful than Danny phantom which pieved him off and that her name was phoenix phantom, she already had a fan club and a few boys in her school going gaga over her and the mayor had officially named her and the ghost boy (because he hung round with her) good but most of the ghosts in the ghost zone didn't know of their new powerful foe because not one of then had attacked since Vlad had kidnapped Danny and got battered so much he was now in hospital in a coma, Danny and Sam were now in school in maths where Mr faluca was going on about fractions, suddenly both teens ghost sense went off but Sam's was a dark shade of purple (a/n: it's my fave colour, sue me)

"May we be excused" said both of them together quickly

"Erm sure" and he wrote them a pass and they ran out the room when in privet they transformed into Danny phantom and phoenix phantom

"you know you look really good in that outfit"

"I know just watch what I can do when I get angry" and they flew through the walls right through the maths room where now everyone was now running out the building to see the ghost girls moves (they hadn't seen them yet)

"who is it this time" said Danny

"Whoa check skulker out he tricked out his ecto skeleton to beat you ha I'm going invisible so he wont see me" and she disappeared

"Sam, darn it"

"hello ghost child you might have put Vlad in a coma but you will never beat me now I have all the weapons to beat you" and he fired a rocket which hit Danny in the chest and caged him in a cage that was designed especially for him so he could not escape which pissed Sam off as she was invisible she began changing into the cat like form with fangs, nails and eyes

"Who said he put Vlad in the coma and who said he's helpless" she said turning visible surprising all the kids with her cat like form

"who are you, well whoever you are you wont be a match for me"

"I wouldn't do that skulker she's already pissed off at you don't make it worse" but it was to late she had begun to form the purple ball as it got bigger the kids below grew more excited, then with one movement the ball formed into a phoenix shape and then she swung her hand and it careered right into sulkers' chest knocking the ecto skeleton right off his blob like form, every kid was amazed at what she could do but she wasn't finished, the phoenix was still floating waiting for it's next command, as Sam swung her hand towards the cage and it flew towards it and broke it apart setting him free then Danny sucked the blob into the thermos while she changed back into her normal ghost form, then they heard the cheers from below they looked down to see a bunch of kids cheering at them

"why not go down and say hello" said Sam

"fine by me" and they floated back to the floor into a circle surrounded by teenagers

"hey guys" said Sam which got a reply from one of the jocks

"will you go out with me" said dash pushing his way to the front

"not a hells chance" said Danny

"what he said" said Sam laughing

"why, don't you want a popular guy" he said trying to sound cool

"well for one I have I hate anything popular two I have a boyfriend that when he died I couldn't stand it so I killed myself and he's standing next to me and for three you pick on innocent kids I hate bullies when I was alive, which is another reason I'm dead, I was bullied, do you want to see what bullying really is" she said making her hands glow purple

"nope" and he ran off scared which made her and Danny laugh

"c-come o-on p-p-phoenix l-lets g-get o-out of here" he said in between laughs

"f-fine" she said still laughing as they flew off, as they were flying danny noticed dash still running

"Hey Sam what else can you do"

"morph why?"

"change into something scary and go and scare the crap out of dash"

"why where is he"

"below us still running"

"ok then" she focused and morphed into a giant black and purple dragon

"nice one" and she flew down and landed behind dash and phantom landed in front of him

"erm dash I'd turn around if I were you"

"what" and he turned to face a giant black face of a dragon

"Hello bully" said Sam

"P-p-p-phoenix"

"you know it, still want to go out with me"

"no way" he shouted running off "but I would if you asked" he called back, then she changed back to human laughing so did danny and a scream was heard from across the street they turned around to see a girl with black hair and emerald eyes that looked around fourteen.

**Major cliffy on that one ha what's guna happen and who likes Sam's power cool eh I made he become like that because in a episode she said she was a cat person I think it was, _shades of grey_ I'm watching identity crisis at the moment I love that one it's so funny, well back to the show.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4-break-up

"CRAP" shouted both teens as the girl ran in the direction of the school

"great now we have a blabber mouth hey maybe we can catch her" said Sam but it was too late the girl had got to the school and now everyone was pouring out the school and surrounding the teens

"to bad tuckers not here" said Danny looking round

"I know the little buggar ditched us and went on holiday yesterday didn't he" said Sam

"Sam lets get out of here I mean everyone knows so why not"

"fine"

"I'm going-ghost" shouted danny as he transformed

"why do you say that just do what I do" and she transformed

"IT'S TRUE THEY REALLY ARE THE GHOST KIDS" called a kid

"well duh" said Sam as they flew off

**two weeks later**

they had tried everything to get the town to forget even clockwork but him being stubborn he just said 'every experience makes you stronger' and so the whole town knew about the resident ghost children and who they were the most annoying thing was everyone trying to get a date with Sam or Danny which the ones who asked Sam got a warning from Danny and whoever asked Danny got a swift kick in the behind from Sam, but at the moment they were fighting over a mess that dash and paulina started with they're lies telling both of them that Sam and danny we're cheating on each other

"WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?" shouted Sam at danny

"SAME THING I WAS AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER, I TRUSTED YOU"

"I DID TOO AND WHAT DID YOU DO"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME" they screamed at the same time

"I NEVER DID THAT WHY WOULD I"

"YES YOU DID AND I KNOW YOU DID" screamed Sam

"WHATEVER, THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER"

"NOT JUST THAT IS OVER DANIEL SCOT FENTON OUR RELATIONSHIP IS OVER ASWELL" she shouted running off but he didn't notice the tears in her eyes as she ran out the building past the two smirking popular kids that started it

"well now they aren't together anymore I can have Danny"

"and I can have Sam"

"oh good luck on that one you'll need it" said paulina walking over to danny "hi Danny" she said happily

"piss off paulina" he said angrily

"what's wrong I helped you get rid of that loser why aren't you thanking me" she said not realising what she just said to the already angry halfa

"WHAT YOU TOLD ME SHE CHEATED ON ME YOU SHALLOW VINDICTIVE LITTLE COW" he shouted transforming in the process his gloved hands glowing and eerie green

"I did you a favour" she said scared

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYONE A FAVOUR YOU RUIND MY LIFE AND I BET DASH IS THE ONE WHO TOLD SAM WELL IF HE'S AS DUMB AS YOU HE'S IN FOR A ROUGH TREATMENT WHEN SAM GETS A HOLD OF HIM"

"why don't you save him then"

"I'll go but only to tell Sam" he said flying off to Sam's

**at the Manson house**

Sam had flown home and fell on her bed crying when there was a knock at the door she went down and opened it to see dash smirking

"hey there can I come in"

"hell no and how did you know I live here"

"I followed that spectral cloud up there, so now that your not with fen-turd how about me"

"AGAIN I SAY NOT A HELLS CHANCE" shouted Danny flying at him

"crap, what did she do" he whispered to himself

"SAM THEY LIED TO US"

"what do you mean, who lied to who" she said with tears in her eyes

"DASH LIED TO YOU AND PAULINA LIED TO ME THEY TOLD US WE CHEATED ON EACH OTHER WHEN WE DIDN'T" shouted Danny

"THEY DID WHAT" she said now transformed into her cat like self

"crud" he said running off

"CRUD IS RIGHT" she said now twisting her hands but quicker making the phoenix bigger and she pointed her arm towards him and it flew quicker than a bullet straight into him knocking him to the floor with a few broken bones and a large gash across his back

"Sam I'm so sorry I didn't mean it" he said hugging her crying form

"Danny I know it's just why they did it that puzzles me" she said as stopped crying

"paulina tried to get me to go out with her and I'm guessing dash tried the same trick with you"

"yeah"

"so are we still together"

"don't go clueless again" and she smiled and kissed him and he pulled her closer as she smiled into the kiss, after five minutes of kissing they realised they needed air and broke apart

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too Danny"

"hey lets get to school then you can punch paulina"

"oh I'd love to" and she and Danny flew back while they were flying Sam had created the phoenix again and instructed it to attack paulina when it sees her as they landed hand in hand the bird took off to find it's prey, as the two teens walked into the building paulina ran out with singed hair being chased by the purple flame bird that Sam had created

"Sam you're an evil genius"

"I know Danny I know" she said smirking as they walked down the hall hand in hand.

**Happy endings rock this story took me one night to finish so if it sucks please tell me don't be worried I won't kill you (yawns) to… tired … and… (Insert snoring here) **

DANNY: (WEEPING) I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS… AND I GOT TO KISS SAM SWEET.

SAM: god we kissed get over it… (Whispering) meet you out back in five.

DANNY: Double sweet.

BLACKGEM: HEY, NOT OUTSIDE MY HOUSE YA LITTLE NASTIES…HEY GET BACK HERE I SAID NO, HEY, HEY, I JUST CLEANED THE WALLS, I THOUGHT YOU SAID FIVE MINUTES NOT ONE SECOND… HEY…There's no convincing those two is there.


	5. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
